


Outside the Wire

by kat_fanfic



Series: "Tony gets backup" one-shots [3]
Category: NCIS, Six (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ziva David, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Caulder, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony gets backup, Tony is married, U.S. Navy SEALs, stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_fanfic/pseuds/kat_fanfic
Summary: It wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence, for a Navy SEAL to show up at NCIS, but then, it was common enough that usually, such a visit didn’t raise any eyebrows. It was a different matter though, when late into a Tuesday morning, two grim-faced SEAL’s in dress blues got off the elevator, heading towards the corner of the bullpen that housed NCIS’ finest.Tony gets a visit, and long-held secrets come to light.





	Outside the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> I know basically nothing about anything, and I made up A LOT in this out of whole cloth. Timeline fuckery going on, mostly because of ages, and for the sake of this fic, SEAL Team Six is stationed in Little Creek, Virginia rather than California. (I’m also ignoring the SIX brain-damage storyline, in case anyone's actually watched the show. *g*)

It wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence, for a Navy SEAL to show up at NCIS, but then, it was common enough that usually, such a visit didn’t raise any eyebrows. It was a different matter though, when late into a Tuesday morning, two grim-faced SEALs in dress blues got off the elevator, heading towards the corner of the bullpen that housed NCIS’ finest.

Every pair of eyes snapped towards them and then over to where the MCRT was deeply engrossed in their latest case, oblivious to what was going on. 

“A twenty says they’re here to arrest DiNozzo,” Freemont murmured, elbowing Balboa in the side. Despite her amused tone, she had her cell phone at the ready, the contact for DiNozzo’s personal lawyer flashing up on the display. There might be some razzing coming the man’s way later, but they had his back first – especially when his own team couldn’t always be counted on doing the same. 

Balboa shook his head, face grim. “I don’t know, looks more like a personal thing to me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Keep that lawyer at the ready, though, Free. You never know who has it out with our boy now.” 

She nodded darkly, her thumb hovering over the call button. “Well,” she said then, her eyes never leaving the SEALs. “At least it’s not the FBI this time.”

Balboa snorted, nodding at one of the other teamleads. No matter what, they would take care of their own.

****

The moment Tony recognized the men striding towards their corner of the bullpen, he felt like he was in freefall. “Oh god,” he moaned, stumbling to his feet. He ignored McGee’s startled inquiry and Gibbs’ bellow of his name, anxiously meeting Bear’s eyes. “Is he…?” the words died in his throat, swallowed by the harsh beating of his heart, the horror of his worst-case scenario becoming reality biting into him.

Bear stepped up close, grabbing Tony’s neck in a deceptively gentle grip. “He’s alive. You hearing me, Tony?” Bear tightened his hold, giving Tony a slight shake. “Alex is alive.”

The breath shuddered out of Tony’s chest and he sagged in Bear’s arms, resting his head on the SEAL’s broad chest. “Fucking hell,” he moaned. “Jesus. Why would you do this to me, huh, give me a motherfucking heart attack by striding in here looking like all hell had broken lose? Dickwads.”

“I see why you guys like him so much, he sure curses like a SEAL,” someone to his right said, and Tony came back to his senses enough to muster the speaker. 

“Fights like one too,” Bear retorted, never releasing the hold he had on Tony. “You good, brother?”

Tony nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Hey, Chase. Nice to finally meet ya, I’m Tony.” He waved at Bravo Team’s newest member, chuckling when the other man gave him a nod and a smirk. 

Stepping back from Bear, Tony rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get the shakiness of fading adrenaline out of his system. He could practically feel Gibbs’ stare on his back, but for once, not displeasing his Boss was way down on his list of priorities. “Okay,” he murmured, voice low. He’d already made enough of a spectacle of himself. “Hit me. How bad is it?”

“Bad, but he’ll make it.” Bear mustered him with the critical eye of a CO used to deception, obviously judging his peace of mind. “Got a bit shot up, probably needs surgery. It’s gonna take some time and loads of TLC to get him back to fighting form, though, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

Tony nodded, trying to hide how much his hands were shaking by pushing them through his hair. “Yeah, no,” he said. “I’m all for that.”

Bear grinned. “Sure you are, pretty boy.”

Tony grimaced, annoyed by the flush warming his cheeks. “Fuck off, Graves. And isn’t that what you call Alex?”

Bear hooked a thick arm around his neck and reeled him in to smack a close-lipped kiss on his forehead. “Calling them as I see them, kid.”

Tony sputtered, squirming free with some difficulty. “Jesus, you’re an idiot,” he muttered. “Kid? Really? We’re the same fucking age, you know.”

Bear shrugged. “I still got two months and about a lifetime of battle experience on you.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Gibbs made his presence known. “What the hell is going on, DiNozzo?” His voice was low and menacing and Tony quickly turned to face his boss. 

“Gibbs,” he started, but was immediately interrupted. 

“Short story, DiNozzo.”

Tony bit back an acidic reply. “Yeah, look, boss,” he said instead, trying to keep his voice low. “I need to take some time off. I know it’s last minute…” He shot a quick glance at Bear, uncomfortable with the annoyed gleam in the man’s eyes. 

He’d never quite told Alex’s teammates that the MCRT didn’t know about their relationship, and it was coming back to bite him in the ass now. Because while Bear made about the best CO a SEAL could ask for, his people skills often did leave something be desired – obviously, the same could be said of Gibbs. The last thing he needed now was a square-off between Alpha dudes. 

Placatingly, he sought out his Boss’ gaze. “I kind of can’t tell you why right now, but I promise I will as soon as I’m back.“

Apparently, Gibbs was determined to undermine his peacekeeping efforts. “You’re not going anywhere,” the older man snapped, eyes cold. “We’re in the middle of an active investigation-“

“Which will have to go on without Agent DiNozzo.” Vance’s voice came from right behind them.

Tony sighed, his head dropping low. “Shit,” he murmured, figuring that he was in deep shit now. While he’d technically disclosed his status change at NCIS, he’d done so by informing personnel directly and having them change his file. Vance had never been his biggest fan and informing the Director of the fact that he was in a relationship – and now married – to a man, and a SEAL at that, just hadn’t been something he’d been looking forward to. 

It was only when he processed the man’s actual tone of voice that he met the Director’s direct gaze. What he saw there made him stop short. For the first time ever, Vance looked at him with something akin to respect, and even more strange, compassion.

“What the hell, Leon?” Gibbs growled. “Since when are you interfering in my handling of the team?”

Vance grimaced. “Since you started to disregard not only common decency, but also federal law in denying your subordinate the time off he has a right to ask for. And no, I’m not talking about this very moment.” He didn’t have to say more, everyone knew that Gibbs was notorious for denying off days.

Gibbs didn’t reply, but his glare intensified. 

Vance ignored him. “DiNozzo,” he said instead, handing him a pile of papers. “Under regular circumstances you’d be eligible for unpaid leave for up to ten days, but since you have so many vacation days stacked up, you’re free to take as many of those as you need.”

Tony nodded, a little taken aback by the unexpected support. “Uh, thank you, Sir.”

Vance nodded. “Just leave the forms on your desk when you're done signing them.” He turned to go, then paused. “Oh, and, DiNozzo?”

“Yes, Sir?” Tony couldn’t help but square his shoulders a little bit, kind of still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Vance gave him a quirked smile. “Congratulations.”

Exhaling sharply, Tony nodded. “Thank you, Director.”

Nodding at the two SEALs respectfully, Vance threw one last warning glance at Gibbs as he left, heading for the elevators instead of the staircase leading up to his office. 

There was a moment of stunned silence that, of course, Ziva decided to break. “Unpaid leave?” She repeated, her tone incredulous. “That’s for military spouses, yes?”

Tony saw McGee nod, his eyes wide as he stared at Tony as if seeing him for the first time. “Yeah, it is,” he mumbled, sounding shocked. 

Ziva snorted. “Well,” she huffed, sitting back in her chair. “Tony may be many things,“ she made a significant pause. “But married sure isn’t one of them.”

Bear sucked in a sharp breath, gaze snapping towards her. “If I were you,” he said slowly, shifting on his feet, “I’d be really careful about what comes out of my mouth next.”

Once again showing that she was born with balls of steel but missing even a modicum of common sense, Ziva didn’t back down. “I don’t know who you are,” she hissed, getting right up in Bear’s face, “but I won’t be talked down to by anyone, and certainly not by a glorified grunt that probably wouldn’t last a day in Mossad.”

Tony moved before the last word had left her lips, pushing in between them just as Bear was about to do something stupid. “Hey, there, big guy,” he murmured, close enough to the man to feel his muscles coil. “Don’t do anything I’ll regret, huh?”

Bear’s stance didn’t relax, but he shot Tony a narrowed glare. It said a lot, this diversion of attention. Leaving Ziva out of his sight, even for a second, when he clearly considered her a threat, was a huge concession on the SEAL’s part. “I don’t have much patience for brats,” Bear growled, “especially ones with too much training and not enough brains to go with it.”

Ziva sucked in an audible breath, but then Gibbs decided to enter the fray. “Ziver,” was all he said. 

The nickname had the desired effect. Turning to Gibbs as if pulled by invisible strings, she fixed a wounded but determined gaze on the older marine, a combination Gibbs had never been able to resist very well. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, right? We’d know if Tony was with someone.” She pulled her lips into a pout, and in that moment, Tony asked himself how he’d ever found her attractive. “I don’t understand why I’m the one being reprimanded.”

Tony was keenly aware of the silence in the rest of the bullpen. Every pair of eyes seemed to rest on the MCRT. At any other time, Tony would have been embarrassed by the spectacle, but all he could think was that he needed to be with Alex. 

“Ziva’s right,” Gibbs grunted, glaring at each of them in turn. “DiNozzo isn’t in a relationship, let alone married. Can’t be.” The _I’d know if he was_ hung there in the air between them, unsaid, but almost tangible.

“Yeah, uh, about that,” Tony hedged, not quite sure how to explain. Now his tendency for secrets was coming around to bite him in the ass. Nothing about Gibbs’ behavior of late had given him any inclination that the man was particularly interested in his personal life, and still he couldn’t help but feel guilty. “I kind of am?”

The look on Gibbs’ face almost made Tony laugh. The man was completely stunned, and for once, there was no hiding his surprise. “You’re married,” he said after a long pause, a statement rather than a question.

“Yeah.” There wasn’t much Tony could add without giving away more than he was ready to in front of Ziva and McGee. “Seven months and counting.”

Gibbs looked like he’d rather gargle with razorblades than have this conversation. “To a SEAL.”

“His name is Alex. We met on the Seahawk.” That was about as much as Tony was willing to share in front of the others. 

“I heard it was a beautiful ceremony,” Chase piped up. He’d stepped up beside Bear, his stance a little too relaxed for Tony’s taste. “I wasn’t there myself but Bear here has a picture in his wallet that I’m sure he’d show if asked nicely. You know, if you need proof.”

Taken very much by surprise, Tony stared at Bear, noting the faint blush staining the man’s cheeks. He really, _really_ wanted to ask. 

As if reading his mind, Bear inclined his head towards him, brief moment of embarrassment gone as fast as it had come. “I always carry pics of my team’s partners with me. Never know when you need them in case of emergency.” Turning his attention back to Gibbs, Bear fixed the other man with a hard stare. “Look, Gunny, I’m sure there’s a valid reason for Tony not telling any of you about Alex, but until I know exactly what that reason is, I’m going off his wishes. So, I’d appreciate you getting out of his way.”

It was only then that Tony noticed how Gibbs had effectively maneuvered himself in between Tony and everyone else. It was a rather protective stance that blocked him from view not only from the rest of the bullpen, but also, and in his opinion more importantly, from Ziva’s curious eyes. Huh. 

Gibbs shifted slightly but didn’t actually move. Even woefully outnumbered, he stood his ground without flinching and under different circumstances, without the need to be with Alex burning under his skin, Tony would have admired him for that. 

“Gibbs,” he murmured, unable to stop the urgency from coloring his tone. 

Gibbs’ gaze snapped to him, then back to Bear. “Show it to me.” 

Bear’s eyes narrowed. “Show you what?”

Gibbs made an impatient little noise. “The picture.”

Tony’s mouth fell open and he stared at his Boss in stunned surprise, just barely managing a nod when Bear looked at him for confirmation. He watched as Bear indeed did pull a small stack of rumpled photographs from one of the many pockets and handed one of them over to Gibbs. 

Craning his head, more than a little curious himself, Tony caught a glimpse of it the same moment Gibbs did. It was a candid shot of him and Alex during the reception – and from the looks of it, rather late into the reception. 

Alex was sprawled on a flower-adorned wooden chair, grinning wide, blue eyes sparkling as he looked up at Tony. His hair was mussed, shimmering like gold under the thousand or so string-lights Dharma had insisted on putting up, and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt were open, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of sunkissed skin. Tony was leaning over him, touching his jaw in a tender gesture, wedding band gleaming. 

Tony swallowed hard. He remembered the moment vividly. He’d sat on the armrest, caught and held by the joyous love on his new husbands face, and for a moment he hadn’t been able to believe that this was real, that this was his life now. The look of wonder and astonishment on his face was caught vividly, even in profile, and for a wild second, Tony wanted to snatch the picture away from Gibbs and other curious glances, hide it and his vulnerability away from those he didn’t quite fully trust anymore.

Bear must have seen something in his face, because a moment later, the photo was pulled out of Gibb’s hand and tucked away again in a matter of seconds. “Does this satisfy your curiosity?” he asked, a little waspishly.

Gibbs – well. Gibbs looked very un-Gibbslike at the moment. He seemed stunned by what the glimpse into Tony’s life had revealed, by what Tony had kept from him. His eyes were hooded, his attention strangely indrawn. “How long?” he asked after a long pause, his voice rough.

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. He _really_ didn’t want to get into this. “Almost four years,” he answered, despite his better judgement. “We moved in together two years ago.”

Gibbs nodded once, then his eyes narrowed. “Little Creek?”

Tony shrugged, nodding. “Better than California, right?”

Gibbs grunted by way of an answer. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, seeming to struggle with something. “Could have made it easier on you, if you’d told me.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath, flashing back to all of those moments when his work had gotten in between him and his relationship, when he’d had to cancel trips last minute, or when a weekend off turned into a three-day double shift workathon instead.

He lifted a shoulder, not quite meeting his Boss’ eyes. “I didn’t think I could.” And wasn’t that their recent relationship in a nutshell.

The shrill sound of a cellphone ringing cut through the charged silence. 

Tony started. “Uh, that’s mine,” he murmured, moving to his desk before the first ring was over. To be honest, he was glad for the interruption.

“Pack your things while you’re there,” Bear called out – unnecessarily loud in Tony’s opinion – looking imposing with his big arms crossed over his chest, service weapon showing. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the commanding tone, catching a glimpse of Balboa grinning at him from across the room. “Oh yeah, laugh it up,” he murmured, snagging his cell from his jacket. He frowned at the unknown number on the display. This was his private number rather than his work one, and few people knew about it. “DiNozzo,” he barked into it. 

“Tony?” 

Leaning heavily against the desk, Tony gentled his tone. “Dharma, hey. How’s your Dad doing?” 

A choked chuckle came from the other end of the line. “Stubborn as fuck, like always.”

Tony tutted and tried to keep the instant smile from bleeding into his voice. “Language, petal,” he admonished. It was sort of a running gag between them. She’d grown up surrounded by gruff military men – she’d learned cursing before she even knew what it meant. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs head rock towards him, startled realization on his face. 

Dharma snorted. She sounded better already. “It’s true, though,” she insisted. “He’s already trying to get up even though the Doctors are telling him to stay the f-, err, I mean-“

Openly laughing now, Tony shook his head. It was still a little surreal, even after all this time, for him to have a sort of stepdaughter – and one he got along with so well even. It had helped that she’d been mostly grown when they’d met, of course, but although Dharma was the sort of person that needed a bit of time at first to get comfortable with someone new, when she did start to trust, it was a forever kind of thing. 

Tony was very glad that he’d made the cut. They were at a point now where she’d even started calling him Papa – if mostly in jest. “It’s alright, D, don’t strain yourself,” he said, throwing things into his go bag. He didn’t need much, though, basically all he grabbed was his phone charger, his badge and a change of clothes, figuring that a longer stay at the hospital was likely to be in his future. He didn’t plan on stopping at his place. At this point, his apartment in DC was barely more than a placeholder anyway, all the important stuff was at their beach house in Little Creek. 

“Are you on your way already?”

Tony frowned at the lost undertone in Dharma’s voice. He knew that she wasn’t alone, most likely both Buddha and Fishbait were with her at this very moment, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of paternal anxiety for her. “I’m leaving as we speak,” he assured her, quickly signing the forms Vance had handed him and leaving them on his desk. He tried hard not to feel too guilty about the half-finished SFA report currently open on his computer. “And since Bear doesn’t stick to speed limits anyway, I’m sure we’ll be there in record time.”

“I’m driving,” Chase interjected, loud enough for Dharma to hear. “So, you betcha.”

Tony winced a little. Chase’s driving was supposedly worse than even Bear’s – and _his_ had Gibbs seem like a student driver.

“Okay, cool.” It was Dharma’s _prove yourself to me_ voice, which did more to reveal her real state of mind to Tony than anything else she’d said. “Uh, Dad wants to talk to you. He’s on a lot of painkillers, though, they’re sort of prepping him for surgery now, so…”

“Yeah, I get it, petal. I’ll make it quick.”

“Cool.” She sighed softly. “See you soon, Papa.”

As always, his heart seized in his chest at the cherished name. “I love you,” he croaked out, hearing her repeat the sentiment, and then Alex shouted a drunk-sounding a greeting in his ear. “Tooooony,” he slurred. “Hey, baaaaby. I’ve missed you.”

It was loud enough to be heard over what Tony assumed was half the floor. Blushing furiously, he tried to ignore the muffled snickers from his colleagues, concentrating on his husband. “Hi there. I’ve heard you had an interesting couple of days?”

“Kinda.” Alex sounded far too amused for there not to be a shitload of the good stuff involved. “Got a hole in my hand, but they’re gonna fix it up. Bummer though, I wanted to keep it.”

Tony hummed into the phone soothingly, mouthing “hand?” at Bear, fixing him with a hard look. 

Bear grimaced, holding up his right hand. It was obvious that he had planned on sitting on the fact that Alex had been shot in his prominent hand, his shooting one, making full recovery so much more important for the career soldier.

“Tone?”

Tony turned his attention back to the phone. “Yeah, I’m here, love.”

“Can you come ‘n look after our baby girl?” Alex sounded so damned earnest, even drugged to the gills. “She’s a bit stressed, I think, and we, uh, we sorta need you here.”

“Yeah,” Tony rasped, grabbing his bag and jacket. “I’ll be there before you know it, and I’ll take care of Dharma while you’re under. Just, hang in there, okay?”

“I love you, like, a lot, Tony.” Alex was very noticeably winding down, in a specific way that suggested sedatives. “You’re kinda the best thing that ever happened to me, y’know? Aside from D, of course.”

“Naturally,” Tony commented. He was aware of the stupid grin on his face, but unable to pull it back. Alex on a painkiller high was simultaneously the cutest and the most hilarious thing he’d ever witnessed. Love soared in him, and he turned away from everyone. “You do everything the Doctors tell you to, alright?” he urged gently. “Just let them do their thing and when you wake up, I’ll be right there with you.”

“Yeah?” Alex’ voice was breathy, barely there.

“Yeah,” Tony crooned. “I promise, Alex. We’ll all be with you, every step of the way, me and Dharma, and the boys. I love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Alex slurred, almost inaudible, and then Dharma was back on. 

“He’s asleep,” she said, a bit distracted. There were things going on in the background, and he guessed that they were taking Alex into surgery. 

Dharma gave a quick affirmation to what sounded like Buddha asking her a question, and then she sniffed. “Tony? He’ll be fine, right?” Her voice was urgent, pleading, and Tony could hear Armin talk softly to her, reassuring her, but Dharma was still breathing in quick, panicked little gulps and all Tony wanted was to gather her in and never let her go.

Swallowing hard, Tony made sure his voice was calm and even, projecting as much confidence as he could. “Listen, petal, of course he’ll be fine. Your father is the strongest, bravest, most pigheaded SOB I’ve ever met – and believe me, I met a few.” He very deliberately didn’t look at Gibbs. “There is no way a mere flesh wound will keep him down for long.”

“Yeah.” She took a fortifying breath. “Yeah, right. Bye, Papa, see you soon.”

“Bye, D.” She hung up. Staring down at the phone, a little dazed by the force of emotion swooping through him, Tony was barely aware of Bear’s hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the elevators. 

They’d almost made it when someone called out to Tony. Surprisingly, it was McGee. 

Tony stopped, despite himself. Turning, he tried to steel himself for whatever the younger Agent had in store for him. “Yeah?”

“Um,” McGee hedged, face flushing. He looked decidedly uncomfortable, especially as Ziva directed a hard stare at him. “I just wanted to say,” he took a deep breath, and then he walked towards him, right hand outstretched. “Congratulations. On your marriage.”

More than a little surprised, Tony felt a pleased smile curve his lips. “Thanks, probie,” he murmured as he shook the offered hand. “That means a lot.” And it did, more than McGee probably realized. 

The younger man nodded, cleared his throat and then seemed to find his composure. “I’m sorry, for, y’know…” He waved his hand in a vague gesture. “Well, for everything, I guess. I realize that I haven’t been the best Agent I could have been – or the best friend.” It must have cost him a lot to admit that in front of an audience. 

Tony winked at him. “Always time to improve, McGuilty.”

McGee ducked his head with a little grimace, looking more than a little shamefaced. “Yeah. I just hope…” He fixed Tony with a look that was half pleading and half challenging. “I really hope you’ll give me the chance to do so.”

Tony very much wanted to take the olive branch, even as his stomach soured at the thought of putting his trust in McGee again. “Yeah,” he murmured, pulling one shoulder up to his ear. “Ah, I guess, we’ll see?”

“Yeah.” McGee nodded. “Go. It’s clear you’re needed elsewhere.” He met Ziva’s furious glare with a hard one of his own. “We’ll hold down the fort.”

Good for you, Probie, Tony thought, before turning back to Bear and Chase. He was drooping, exhausted from a hard, long day at work and the emotional upheaval of knowing his partner was hurt bad enough for him to be called in. “Take me to Alex, please?” 

Bear nodded, bowing a little. “As you wish,” he said, grinning when Tony rolled his eyes at him.

“Okay, then.” Tony waved in the general direction of his team, being careful not to meet Gibbs eyes. He had no idea where they stood with each other, and the insecurity of that churned in his gut, along with the worry about Alex, and Dharma, and Alex’s career, and _his_ career--

“Ah, crap,” he heard, and then he was pulled in a strong, all-engulfing hug, breathing in sawdust and coffee. “Call me if you need anything,” Gibbs said as he pulled back. He patted his cheek. “I mean it. Anything you need, Tony.”

He nodded, murmuring a quiet “thank you”. There was a burning at the back of his throat, but Tony refused to let the emotion show. He’d made enough of a spectacle of himself, already. There wasn’t anything but amused support on the faces of his fellow Agents, though, well, on all except Ziva’s, of course, who looked like she’d swallowed something bitter. 

It didn’t bother him as much as it used to. For years now, he’d tried to make the best of things, unwilling – even in the face of everything else that had changed in his life – to even consider giving up this job, this team. And yet, even as he made a sort of peace with both Gibbs and McGee, there was a part of him that couldn’t imagine leaving Alex and Dharma again anytime soon. 

He shook the thought away. There’d be enough time, over the next days (_weeks_, it whispered in his mind) to go through the pros and cons of everything and make some decisions. Right now, he had a husband and a daughter waiting for him, and that was more than he’d ever thought possible. And, looking at Bear and Chase, who flanked him as they stepped inside the elevator, his family may even be bigger than he’d realized. 

“Ready?” Bear asked, more of a rhetorical question than a real one. 

Tony nodded anyway. “Yeah,” he murmured, nodding at Gibbs from across the room. “I’m ready.”


End file.
